Operation 'Woo Pasha'
by Andalusia25
Summary: It is three days until Chekov’s 18th birthday and Sulu is struggling with ways to woo him before someone else snatches him away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction for enjoyment. I don't make any money off of this.**

**Operation Swoon Pasha**

**Summary: It is three days until Chekov's 18****th**** birthday and Sulu is struggling with ways to woo him before someone else snatches him away. **

**I really like the Sulu/Chekov pairing, they are such opposites.**

**I apologize before hand that I am not good with writing Chekov's accent. I tried, but it's hard to do!**

Hikaru Sulu, other wise known as Karu because that is what Pavel had nicknamed him years ago, paced his room for what had to be the hundredth time that hour. Karu always thought better on his feet and he really needed to think about a few things now. He might not be a genius like half of the Enterprise crew, but he was really a good problem solver. And the current problem was that Pavel Chekov, Karu's best friend for the last three years, was turning eighteen in three days. That means that the adorably sexy, hot hunk, quick silver of a navigator would be legal in less than seventy-two hours. Yes, Hikaru Sulu had a problem, because he was head-over-heels in love with the Russian (a fact he couldn't seem to tell himself enough or talk himself out of) and he had no idea what to do about it. He was running different scenarios in his head, but none of them seemed right. How did one go about telling their best friend that they loved them and wanted to have a relationship with them now that it was legal in all parts of the Federation? This was not the kind of stuff that had been taught at the academy. Karu had given himself a twenty-four deadline to figure it out before he called for re-enforcements: Nyota Uhura and if all else failed his sister.

It might not have been such a big deal, but there were actual calendars that were marking down the days until the resident 'Jail-Bail' was legal! Even some of the science department (the geeks that they were) was in on the count down and let's not forget that Jim Kirk was egging on Karu every chance he got. Of course, Pav was completely ignorant of such things. Pav was innocent, so innocent that he would not see that several women and men were drooling after him like hungry dogs. Karu just couldn't sit on the sidelines and let someone else sweep his Pasha right out from underneath his protective gaze. All those other people didn't love him! Karu loved him and would treat him with respect! But what in blue blazes was Karu going to do to convince Pav that he is the one he should pick? Sure Karu didn't get skipped when it came to the good looks, but he was no Don Juan, or Jim Kirk for that matter. Karu plopped down on his bed and sprawled on his back starring up at the ceiling with such intent one would think the answer to his problem was written up there somewhere.

Before Karu could wallow any more in his self-pity, the object of his desire came strolling into his room from their shared bathroom. "Karu, I vaz vondering if you vould like to do sumzing. I am zo bored." Pavel's accent was adorably cute when they were off the bridge because Karu really couldn't think of the navigator by his side as cute while they were on duty, it was distracting. Pavel had crashed onto the bed, sprawled out beside Karu sharing in his intent search of the ceiling.

Karu nearly groaned, oh yes he had plenty that he would like to do and it mostly all involved the bed they were already on, but that would have to wait three days. "Sure I'll do something with you, Pavel. What do you have in mind?" Karu jumped up off the bed trying to look like he was enthused that he and Pavel would go do something, when in reality he couldn't guarantee that if he and Pavel shared the bed for any longer that he would keep his hands to himself, those three days be damned.

Pavel sat up and shrugged. "Do you vant to vorkout?" Pavel looked up with those big blue eyes. Like Karu could say not to those perfectly blue eyes if even wanted to.

Yea, Karu wanted to work out but not in the damn gym. Karu had to get his mind out of the gutter before he did something he might regret, one day, maybe. Ok, so he had to change his mind set before he did something that Pavel might not like, that seemed to work. "Sure, Pav, that sounds like a good idea." He moved over to get some workout clothes from the dresser to change.

"I vill change into my shorts and be right back." Pav bounced off the bed and sprinted into his room.

Karu sighed. _Yea, great idea, me and Pavel in the gym sweating and in close proximity of each other. _He thought to himself as he pulled of his long pants and slipped into his gym shorts. His workout shirt was hidden under some clothes, so it took him a few moments to find it. Pavel must have been putting away his laundry again; Karu didn't even let himself think how sweet it was that Pav helped keep his room clean. Karu pealed off his black undershirt to put on the soft gray academy shirt when he heard the quick intake of breath from behind him. Pav must have come back into the room and liked what he saw. But what would be the point of acknowledging that fact? Karu had the next three days to live through first. So, he adjusted his clothing as if he had heard nothing. Karu turned and couldn't help but smile as he saw the blush on the younger man's face. "Let me get my shoes and I will be all set." His voice held none of the angst he felt.

Pavel had nodded without bothering to speak. Karu couldn't help but notice how Pav let his eyes trail over his body and the way he kept swallowing. If Pavel was like Karu was when he saw Pav shirtless, he was not able to make his mouth work. _Good_, Karu thought, _this will make my operation 'Swoon Pasha' much easier. _Karu pulled on his shoes and followed Pav out the door. They silently made their way down to the gym, walking side-by-side in matching gray academy athletic wear.

Karu had expected the gym to be full of people with it being the weekend shift for most of the crew, but there were only a handful of other crewmembers in the gym. Most of them were on treadmills with ear buds firmly in place. Pav had started to stretch on the mat to the right side of the doors, so Karu followed. Usually they ran around the decks in the morning, but this morning they had slept in because it was their off day so Karu was expecting to run on the treadmill next to Pav. He stretched his legs and ankles really good because Pav ran ten to fifteen miles on his off day. Leave it to Hikaru Sulu to fall in love with a runner. He hated to run but he loved to be with Pav, so his knees would just have to take the abuse.

However, when the stretching was done Pav didn't head to the treadmills; he headed towards the wrestling ring. Karu's heart jumped to his throat. There was no way he was going to be able to wrestle Pav. Wrestle? Ok, that's not what they would be doing; they would just be rolling around on the mat with their arms around each other. Karu really couldn't take that kind of torture this early in the day. "Hey, Pav, where you going?" Karu tried to keep any panic out of his voice. His heart would stop if Pav talking him into being so close to his 'friend'.

Pav stopped walking towards the ring and retraced his steps next to his best friend whose mouth was half-way between hanging open and staying shut. "I thought zat you could teach me how to vrestle, Karu. I vant to be able to protect myself on avay missions." Pav was looking up at Karu with those puppy-dog eyes, pouting.

Karu swallowed and tried to think of an excuse, quick. "Pav, what good will wrestling skills do you on an away mission?" Karu let out a small laugh. "How about we run and then we practice phaser simulations? I doubt you will need much hand-to-hand combat training unless your name is Jim Kirk." This time Pav joined him in the laughter.

Pav nodded and walked towards the treadmills. "You are right, Karu, as alvays." Pav began to punch in his personal code to set the options to his preference. "Jim Kirk vas born with a zign zat zays 'punching bag'." Pav chuckled at his own joke as he began to run.

Karu had to admit that was a funny jab at the captain. But atleast his funny joke had gotten him away from the wrestling ring. Karu set his own treadmill and began to run beside his best friend. For the most part they always ran in silence. Occasionally one would point out something interesting to the other, but they did not try to carry on a conversation. The companionable silence between them spoke volumes to Karu. It told him that they were both very comfortable in each other's presence and did not feel the need to constantly keep the stream of chatter going. It was refreshing; it was what Karu enjoyed the most about his day. They had begun running together back at the Academy when Karu had decided that it might not be safe for Pav to run around campus alone before dawn. Karu had drug himself out of bed every morning during the three years together in San Francisco to take his place beside his best friend to enjoy the sunrise together.

Karu had learned during their first attempt to run on the treadmills, that he could not watch Pav while they ran because he would loose his footing on the rotating belt. It had taken a trip to the Med Bay for Karu to realize that it was not worth trying to watch Pav. That was one of the reasons Karu still let Pav wake him up so early to run around the decks, he liked to watch him run. Pavel Chekov was a runner, fast, lean and elegant. His movements were beauty in motion while jogging down an empty corridor, early-morning path or on a stationary treadmill. Of course running with Pav also let Karu eat like Pav and that wasn't so bad either. That was the excuse that Karu tried to use when Pav asked him while he still accompanied him on his runs. He had said that he had gotten used to eating like a horse and didn't want to have to cut back. That was his story and he was still sticking to it, there was no mention of gorgeous Russians with long legs any where in his reply.

Either Pav had decided to take pity on his older counterpart or he was really antsy to do something else, because they only ran ten miles. Pav had begun to slow his pace around 9.5 miles, which Karu automatically mirrored. The last quarter of mile they would slow their pace down to a trot to help relax the muscles. This was the part where Karu could sneak glances at Pav. It always amazed him that the blonde was never even sweaty when they were done with a fifteen mile run. In fact, Pav looked like he could have bounced off the ceiling no problem. Karu was not sure how he did it, but he knew it would be awkward to ask how he had so much energy left over because then he would have to admit how he knew. So, he just stuck the question back for a later date when he might have a less compromising opportunity to ask.

Pav had hopped off the treadmill and went to get him and Karu towels, once again not that Pav needed one. "How about ve just play a wedio game instead of target practice, Karu? Zat sounds much more fun." Pav broke the silence as he handed Karu a towel.

Karu laughed as they headed towards the door. "Your wish is but my humble command." Karu bowed deeply before chunking his towel into the dirty bin. "But first, I have got to shower, some people actually work hard to run ten miles, Whiz Kid." Karu leapt of Pav's snapping towel's range as he took off down the hall trying to out run soon-to-be-legal man. He always hated it when Karu called him kid.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Tell me what you think? Is it worth continuing? **


	2. Wideo Games

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Pav had let Karu have the first shower. So Karu was busy scrubbing himself clean under the warm water. It was their routine; the first to shower did so as fast as they could so the other wouldn't have to wait long. It was polite. It had nothing to do with Karu trying like hell to get out of the bathroom before Pav started stripping. Karu stopped that thought before his body had time to react. He shut of the water and pulled back the curtain. He quickly grabbed the towel, rubbing his body dry. He had just pulled up his underwear when Pav walked in.

Karu made a mad dash for the door. "It's all yours Pav." He chuckled nervously without looking back. If he had looked back he might have stared, drooled and otherwise done things that best friends did not do. Pav had come from a huge family and had lived in quarters without private bathrooms for most of his adult life. He had no problem showing off his body or being around a naked Karu. Which whether or not that counted, Karu was adding that to the list of things to make "Operation Woo Pasha" easier. Because if things went his way, in less than seventy hours Pavel Chekov would not be wearing much clothing in his presence from now on. Karu pulled on his denim pants and some shirt Pav had bought him for his birthday last year and began to set up the gaming consol.

Finally, Pav emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed and damn hot. Of course it helped that he was only wearing knit shorts (and they were short) and a tight, sleeveless undershirt. If Karu had known that Pav was going to play video clothes in such little attire, he might have tried wrestling with him. If they had wrestled they would have been on the mat maybe an hour at most and Karu would have been concentrating on keeping himself standing and out of range of grabby hands, but now he was in pure agony for four hours, if not a hell of a lot longer. Pav didn't like to wear so many layers when they were off duty and in private. He had told Karu once that Russia was cold and the Enterprise was much warmer, so what was the point in bundling up in so many different shirts and pants when it was already warm enough? So Karu had told him he was perfectly fine with that and had wanted Pav to be comfortable. He wasn't about to argue with Pav showing off the miles of smooth leg he was blessed with. Add less clothing to the list as well. "Are you ready to get beat, Karu?" Pav was chuckling as he sat on the couch next to Karu bringing the Asian back to reality.

Karu had to focus to remember what Pav had actually said. "In your dreams, Pav. You know I have the highest score on this ship on Star WarsXX.* I believe this is the only thing you aren't better than me at." Karu laughed.

Pav pouted. "I prefer to zink of it az better zan you, yet. I am a fast learner." Pav laughed as they began to play.

Thankfully, he and Pav were deep in competition during the entire six hours they played the game. So he had very little time to notice what Pav did or did not have on. Pav had finally started to catch on to shortcuts in the game and he was kicking Karu's ass pretty bad. They had been munching on junk food that Pav loved so much but now he was starting to look a little green around the gills and Karu was beginning to get a cramp in his leg. "Pav, we have played this stupid game for six hours straight, maybe we should put it up and have a reality check." Karu sat his controlled down on the couch and rubbed his hands across his face.

Pav did the same and turned off the consol with his nimble toes. "I zink I ate too much junk food, Karu. I don't feel zo good." Pav held his stomach and leaned over on Karu's shoulder.

No matter how bad Karu needed to get up and stretch his legs, he was not going to make Pav move. It was so sweet. Karu shifted a little to get his hand behind his love's back and Pav snuggled closer. "It's ok Pav. You probably need to burp after all that coke you-" Karu didn't have to finish the sentence because Pav let out a huge burp.

The Russian slapped his hand over his mouth and sat straight up. "I am zo zorry, Karu. I didn't realize zat it would be zo loud." His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Hikaru couldn't stop the chuckle that burst out of his mouth. Without thinking about it, because Pav looked so adorably cute, he wrapped his arms back around the blonde and hugged him. "Pav, it's ok, we are guys. We can burp and fart around each other." He squeezed Pav once more before letting go. Pav nodded his understanding chuckling himself. The Asian stood up to stretch his legs and to get some space between him and the love of his life before he hugged him again or something not so innocent.

The older man walked around his quarters popping both knees and stretching out his back. Damn he felt a lot older than his twenty-three years. All that running after Jim's ass he did on a regular basis was starting to take it's toll, but never would it be the bone-crushing miles of running he did with Pavel. "Karu, how about ve go and get some real food. I zink I am hungry." Pav laughed from the couch where he had sprawled out.

Food, nope Karu was not interested in leaving this room for food with Pav looked totally irresistible on his couch. Less than sixty-four hours, Karu breathed, he might make it. "Sure, Pav, food sounds excellent." Karu lied as he ran his hand thru his black hair.

Pav bounced up off the couch. "I vill go change." Pav smiled and bounded into his room.

Karu shoved his hand in his pocket and cursed whatever deity that had thought it was a good idea for him to fall in love with JAIL-BAIT. With one last huff he found some clean socks and pulled them on. He started looking for his shoes, because he had been running towards the shower when he took them off. His normal routine had been interrupted hoping to avoid seeing a naked Pav. He spied them on the other side of the room by the bathroom door. Rolling his eyes at his on antics he went to scoop them up and stopped dead. On the other side of the open bathroom doors was Pav clad only in his underwear. Sure, Karu had seen Pav in all states of undress and even naked, but that was totally-off-limits Pavel. This was nearly-within-my-reach Pavel. He tore his eyes away and stomped into his shoes. This was going to be the longest fifty-nine hours and forty-five minutes of his life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews!**

**Please tell me what you think and hit the review button. It makes my day **

***I love it when Star Trek talks about Star Wars! And by the 23****rd**** century they will be on number 40 lol.**


	3. Scotty

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Karu paced around his room as he waited on Pav to pull on some clothes. He was trying not to think about all the pale, perfect skin that his Pasha had just unknowingly teased him with or how that chivalry was dead so what was the point in trying to be a gentleman? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something else. He began trying to remember all the new plants he had cataloged during their last away mission. There had been over fifty samples that he was able to collect and bring back to the Botany lab for study. Botany was always a subject Karu could loose his thoughts in. The only thoughts of Pav that mixed with Botany were which flower would the young Russian like the most. Those plants were like Karu's children and you didn't mix hot sex while thinking about the kids, so it was the only pristine area of his brain that he had left. The rest of it was totally corrupted by thoughts that might come to fruition in two and a half days.

Finally Pav raced back into the room ready to eat. Pav had to speeds: fast and faster. He never slowed down, so Karu had learned how to speed up. "I am ready, Karu." Pav clapped his hand on Karu's shoulder.

With that simple contact, Karu forgot all about his plants and turned to face Pav. The younger man was in tight-legged jeans and a tee that Karu had gotten him for his last birthday. Karu had to shake his head to rid himself of all the thoughts that shouldn't be thought for the next sixty something hours. The next two days were going to be one hell of a ride. He swallowed and forced a smile on his face despite his inner agony. "Good, I'm ready for some real food. I don't know how you eat all that junk food." He laughed at Pav's pout as he led the way out into the hallway.

They walked down the hall way falling into step beside each other nodding at the crewmembers they passed. When any of the crew mentioned, saw or spoke with either Sulu or Chekov the other half of the duo was not to far away. In fact some of the crew that didn't work with them often had started calling them both Chulu because they didn't know which one was which. Jim had said it was like peanut butter and jelly you couldn't have one without the other and it was much easier just to say PBJ. Pav didn't seem to mind it once the 'Chulu' thing had become common knowledge and Karu was overjoyed. Maybe this way he had a better chance of getting a legal Pasha all to himself if everyone already thought they were joined at the hip… Mind out of the gutter.

The mess was rather empty, only a few engineering members were sitting at one large table. Karu had learned during his time on the Enterprise that Engineers would eat any time of the day or night as often as one of them mentioned food. Pav ordered his **Zharkoye and sauerkraut while Karu **ordered his Kakiage and noodles from the replicator. On their off days the guys would eat food from their home countries. Both would agree that it's not as good as their mothers could make, but for outer space it would work. Once they had their plates Karu lead the way towards their normal table on the far wall. It was the same routine they followed for every meal. They sat, they ate and then they talked. Each man would deeply enjoy their meals thinking of home before coming back to reality. However, more and more Karu was not able to think about his family without Pav being in the picture as well. He was sure that his mother would love Pav and his curls. His father would love to carry on a conversation with the boy genius. His sister would love to tease Pav until his face was red with embarrassment, but only in jest. Yes, the Pavel would make a nice addition to the Sulu family.

Pavel and Hikaru were eating their lunches lost in their own thoughts when Scotty came to sit down next to Pav. They each nodded their heads in greeting. "Hello, lads, I thought I would come an' ask a question while it was quiet in here." Scotty and Pavel exchanged looks before he spoke again. "So, I hear ya are turnin' eighteen this week Pavel." Scotty clapped the younger man on his back, however his eyes had never left Hikaru's bowed head as he finished his noodles.

Pavel blushed, swallowing his last bite of lunch. Hikaru had jerked his head up completely ignoring Scotty to zone in on Pavel. "Yes sir, Meester Scot. I am finally going to be legal." Pavel sat up a little straighter in his seat.

Scotty chuckled at Pavel's antics and at Hikaru's expression. "Well, I'm glad for ya. Ya know with ya being legal ya are able ta finally date and not just be 'jail-bait' any more. And I must say that's a topic that has come up more than once in this very mess. There are several on this ship who are interested in knowin' if ya are goin' to be finally datin' and who." Hikaru could not wipe the look of shock on his face. Was Scotty hitting on his Pasha? "I have ta admit, I am a little curious myself as ta who the lucky lass or lad will be."

Pav laughed and squirmed a little in his seat. "I have not thought about zat Meester Scot." He glanced quickly at Karu, seeing the look of shock on his face, before turning back to Scotty. "Are you zuggezing zomezing?" Pav wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to mimic Jim. Hikaru's heart dropped.

Scotty belly laughed this time and slapped Pavel hard enough on the shoulder to push the boy forward nearly into his tray. "Sure, Pavel, I'm tryin' ta sweep ya off yer feet right here in the mess!" Scotty laughed even harder. "But yado need ta think 'bout it Pavel, there are several diff'rent offers ya have out there on the horizon. But then some of the offers are right infront of yer face." Karu was locked on Pav's face, he didn't see the glances Scotty shot him. "Ya two laddies have a good day now." Scotty winked at Pavel as he left the table, knowing his work was done and the plan was set in motion. Pavel blushed harder and gave a faint wave.

Hikaru sat there stunned not bothering to acknowledge the Scot's leaving. Pavel and Scotty were flirting! Pavel looked as if he was enjoying it! And just what in the hell was he going to do about it? There was nothing he could do about it. He had no claim to Pavel. He was just the best friend and the best friend never got the guy. However, Scotty was just a friend not the best friend so he could just swoop right in and take Pavel right from underneath his nose. He dropped his fork on to his plate having lost his appetite. The reality of the scene before him sat like a cold brick in his stomach. Hikaru (he thought of himself by his full name when he was upset with Pavel and he was _really_ upset with Pavel) might have thought being with the half-clad teenager was rough on him but seeing him flirt with someone other than himself was the worst thing ever. He got up and dumped his tray, heading to his rooms without a backwards glance. His heart was breaking. He barely noticed that Pavel was right behind him as always.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Another short chapter.**

**And the plot thickens! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	4. Jim

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thanks to PhoenixDivine, Volitan, Belsan and (my fellow female trombone player )Bookworm for the reviews! **

Hikaru was blinded by his hurt unable to see the faces blur past him as he all but ran to the turbo lift. Pavel was right behind him, he was even trying to talk to him, but Hikaru was not paying him any attention. His heart was slowly breaking apart, his world was turned on his axis. He had built his life for over three years on the fact that he loved Pavel and when Pavel was legal he would make his move. They would love each other and live happily ever after. That was the keystone to nearly every decision he had made since he'd met the wild-haired, blue-eyed, beautiful, fourteen year-old in front of the library looking for the navigational department. But of course that is not how it was going to happen for him. Nothing could ever be that easy for the pilot. He punched the call button for the lift standing like a stone statue. He heard none of the words that were flowing out of Pavel's mouth like the stars streaming by at warp speed. His life was officially over.

The turbo doors opened to reveal Jim Kirk. If Hikaru's heart had already fell, seeing those gorgeous blue eyes made it sink to his feet. The Captain had that look in his eyes that he only got when he was up to no good. They seemed to sparkle as they passed from Hikaru to Pavel. Hikaru had an uneasy feeling that whatever just happened with Scotty was going to be nothing compared to what happened with Jim. "Captain." Hikaru's voice was tight with anger – anger at himself, anger at Jim, anger at Scotty and even anger at Pavel. If Jim was serious about getting Pavel, then Hikaru stood no chance. The teen followed his captain around like a lost puppy.

"Gentlemen." Jim's voice was husky. He ushered both men into the lift with him. However, he was no more interested in Hikaru than he was a promise ring.

"Good afternoon, Keptin. I am wery glad to zee you. I hawe some questions about swapping zome shifts next veek." Pavel was just as damn cheerful as always. Another stab to Hikaru's wounded heart.

If he had not been the superior officer, Hikaru would have run like hell in the other direction. But since he really had no choice in the matter he stood in the back of the lift, which he regretted as soon as he had a front row view of Jim stepping closer to Pavel. Jim wrapped his arm around Pavel's shoulders, just had Hikaru had done only minutes before. "Do you mean the shift that happens to be on your _eighteenth_ birthday Pavel?" Kirk (because he was not going to call a man who had _formerly_ been his friend by his first name) leaned in close nearly whispering in Pavel's ear. He even went so far as to blow on Pavel's exposed neck before he straightened back up to tower over the younger man.

Pavel laughed, the laugh that he did when he was trying to be cute (ok so he didn't try to be cute, he was cute damnit). Hikaru could see from where he was standing that Pavel's neck was already bright red. He had enjoyed what Kirk had done! Then Pavel had the audacity to bat his eyelashes up at the _Captain._ Had they forgotten that he was standing right there?! "Yes, Keptin, I vould like to ve off duty that day." Pavel's voice was deep and sultry, he had even bit his lip to add to the effect. Suddenly his sweet little Pavel had turned into a sex kitten. And it wasn't for him! It was for James T. Sleep-With-Anything-That-Breathes Kirk."I hawe some wery important matters to attend to zat day. Matters zat should be kept off the bridge. It would be like a birthday present from you, Keptin." Pavel licked his lips slowly.

Kirk's eyes were glued to the sight in front of him, or at least they appeared to be glued on Pavel. Yup, they had both forgotten that the man that was supposed to be encouraging Pavel to be sexy was still stuck in the damn turbo lift with them. "Well, Pavel, I have no objections to a little change in duty or a little _bending_ of Federations codes." Kirk leaned in close once more touching their foreheads together. "After all a guy only turns eighteen once and it is a very special time in a man's life. There are decisions to be made, bonds to form and lifestyles to change." Kirk straightened back up and removed his arm from Pavel's shoulders. "Isn't that right, Sulu?" He called over his shoulder, like it was an after thought or just did it to add to the effect like he was gloating.

Hikaru suddenly snapped back to reality. Maybe it had all been a hallucination; no Pavel's neck and face were still bright red, damnit all to hell. "Yes, Captain, that's right." And alll of Pavel's decisions and bonds would not include Hikaru.

Kirk finally turned to face the Asian. Pavel shyly looked back at him too, but then again Pavel always mimicked what Kirk did. The kid worshiped the damn ground Kirk walked on. Was this damn turbo ever going to make it to their deck?! "Sulu, you had also requested some off days next week, hadn't you?" Kirk took a step to stand directly in front of him.

Hikaru took this as a challenge. It was a challenge that he would have to relent. "Yes sir." He clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. He had the sudden overwhelming want to punch the daylights out of his commanding officer. Which of course would be the end of his career and he still wouldn't be the one who won-over Pavel, so he refrained.

Kirk actually chuckled. "That is good, Sulu. I need my best pilot to be well-rested and in ship-shape condition. You deserve a few off days to _enjoy_ yourself." Kirk slapped him on the shoulder as he turned around to face the doors once more. Of course the pissed-off Hikaru did not notice the teasing twinkle in Kirk's eyes as he pushed the release button for the lift or the fact that Pavel still remained facing him instead of turning back around with Kirk. But when Pavel saw that Hikaru was avoiding looking at him at all costs, he slowly turned back around.

Hikaru was fighting the urge to have a come-apart right there in front of the two men. This had to be the longest damn ride in his life. He would be taking the intra-level ladders from now on damnit. "Of course, Captain." The answer was curt and clipped and sounded more like 'up yours'. Kirk had just laughed at the reply and once more reached out to touch Pavel. Hikaru watched Kirk's hand gently make contact with Pavel's right shoulder all five digits splayed out possessively. Then he gently rubbed counter-clockwise circles on Pavel's strong, muscular back. Hikaru had to close his eyes before he ripped Kirk's hand clean off his arm. Pavel was his damnit, even if Scotty and Kirk wanted him. But how in the hell was he going to convince Pavel? He'd have to lock him in the bathroom or the closet or under the bed or maybe in the bed…

The turbo doors finally opened to the officer's deck. Hikaru pushed by Kirk and snatched Pavel's hand. "Bye, Captain." Hikaru couldn't mask the relief in his voice. Hikaru was so relieved that he had lived through that ass sucking ride that he didn't see the wink Kirk gave Pavel or the thumbs-up Pavel and given him in return. Hikaru just wanted to get back to the safety of their quarters, because it seemed that the entire crew had gone nuts.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Ok, I'm sure you all know where I'm taking this but I am having a really fun time getting there! Poor Hikaru is really in agony lol**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think. **


	5. Bones

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you wonderful people that you are!**

**As this is a story about Chekov, I would like to send my thoughts and prayers to the Original Mr. Chekov and his wife. A parent's worse nightmare is that they outlive their children. **

**I just had to include Bones, I can't write a story without that handsome, charming, smooth-talking…. Ok sorry about that… On to Chulu!**

Hikaru was dragging Pavel down the hall by the arm, not the hand, but the forearm like a mother did to a child that was causing a scene in a store back home, right before she grounded him or in Hikaru's experience gave them a good whipping. Hmm… Pavel had been naughty, he might need a spanking… Hikaru was loosing not only his focus but his sanity. And the hand that was attached to the arm that Hikaru was clutching so hard was turning yellow from lack of blood supply. But Pavel made no move to take back his hand nor did he make a request for Hikaru to loosen his grip. Even if he had of mentioned that Hikaru's grip was tighter than the medical wrappings Chapel gave, Hikaru might not have heard him anyway, because he was too lost in his thoughts. Their damn quarters just had to be at the very end of the hall way didn't they? And the damn hallway just had to be filled with people! People who were probably leering over his Pasha! Hikaru had an idea; he could make a sign for Pavel to wear that said "Property of Sulu". Hmm, that sounded like a good plan. Yup, being sane was over-rated.

Hadn't it been less than an hour ago when Hikaru had left the safety of his rooms to eat lunch with Pavel in the mess as a non-possessive, sane man? He had been plotting "Operation Woo Pasha", but now he was planning on ways to kill Jim Kirk and Montgomery Scot without being caught. An evil grin had spread across Hikaru's face which made him even look insane with that glassy far-off stare he was also sporting. His eyes were not seeing anything in front of him but focusing only on his door. They had been three doors away from safety when Hikaru had plowed into another body, a strong frame wrapped in an almost-too-tight blue tunic. He had even tried to suppress the moan of defeat as Dr. McCoy turned to face them. Hikaru would either end up seeing red or having a hypo pressed into him. Either one was not the most enjoyable way to spend the afternoon. He really should have just thrown Pavel over his shoulder and ran down the hallway.

A sly smile spread across Bo-nope Dr. McCoy's face. He was just as lusty as the rest of the damn crew! He had been plotting to stand here in the damn hallway all day to snatch Pavel as he came or went from his room, or so Hikaru thought because he didn't even notice the Ensign that Bones had been talking to who was scampering away as fast as possible from the crazed pilot. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. You are both certainly in a rush to get where ever y'all are goin." His emerald eyes locked on their joined (almost) hands. "Are you celebrating being legal yet, Pavel?" McCoy stepped closer to Pavel. There was that tone in McCoy's voice that people got when they were talking about or trying to get sex.

Hikaru jerked his head away from glaring daggers at Bones long enough to see if Pavel was blushing. Of course he freaking was! But maybe it was just left over from the beet he had turned into around _Kirk_. However when Pavel did that little laugh again, Hikaru slapped his hand to his forehead, hard. Not McCoy too! "Nyet, Doktor, ve vere just coming back from lunch. I vanted to thank you for all the adwice you hawe giwen me." Hikaru ground his teeth, there was only one kind of _advice _you got from the ship physician at Pavel's age and health – sex. McCoy just better hope that he had not laid a hand on Pavel while giving this _advice_.

McCoy gave one of his rare and extremely sexy smiles (even Hikaru couldn't deny that) with his eyes flashing understanding. "I am glad you have found that knowledge useful, Pavel. If you need any more _advice_ you know that my door will be open." Hikaru watched as McCoy's eyes swept up and down Pavel's body, though he did miss the slight scowl as the physician was making sure the boy had not gotten himself dehydrated or otherwise hurt, yet. Finally, McCoy turned to acknowledge Hikaru with one last smirk at their still joined hands because Hikaru was not going to let go. "It's such a lovely day isn't it Hikaru? Pavel is on the cusp of becoming a man and we are going to get front row seats to watch the transformation. Of course, _some_ of us will be closer than _others_." McCoy winked at Pavel.

Hikaru took a deep breath to calm himself enough to reply without screaming. "Of course, doctor." But once more it sounded like 'get the hell out of my way'.

There was a dark twinkle in McCoy's eyes at Hikaru's response. He smiled that sexy smile again and stepped closer to Pavel. He wrapped the younger man's un-captured arm thru his own. "I remember when a young woman that I had my eye on turned eighteen. I was so nervous. I kept thinking that everyone else was trying to swoon her away from me." He chuckled as he led the trio towards Sulu's door. Pavel was pretending to look straight ahead, but was watching Hikaru fume out of the corner of his eye. McCoy was pretending to watch Pavel, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the manic Hikaru, because even the good doctor knew how hot he looked. Hikaru was lost deep in thought of how he could get McCoy's body to fit into the garbage chute with Kirk and Scotty. "Of course, now that I look back on it, I wish someone had of taken her off my hands, but you, my dear Pavel, are much sweeter than my ex-wife, wouldn't you agree Hikaru?" McCoy chuckled as Hikaru jumped as if he'd been slapped when he heard his name.

Hikaru did not appreciate the chuckle, he snarled in response. "I wouldn't know McCoy I never met your ex-wife or tired to swoon _her_." Were they walking incredibly slow or was it the temporary insanity affecting his motor skills?

McCoy laughed once again at Hikaru's expense. "Well I hope you don't ever have to, Hikaru. But you must admit our little Pasha…" That was as far as McCoy got with that sentence.

Hikaru had flung Pavel to the other side of him away from McCoy and had McCoy up against the wall with his forearm pressed into his chest. His free hand had the arm that had been touching Pavel pinned up next to McCoy's head. "There is no 'our Pasha'. You got that? There is only my Pasha. Don't you ever say that again." He whispered threateningly to McCoy. The small part of his brain that was not fogged with heartache hoped that Pavel hadn't heard what he had said.

McCoy, who was either stupid or didn't understand how serious Hikaru was, chuckled and nodded his head. "I was just on my way to Med Bay, Hikaru." Something in the Asian seemed to snap and make him realize he was assaulting an officer so he immediately let McCoy go. "I hope you two have a lovely evening." He brushed off his tunic and nodded farewell to Pavel. He stopped a few feet away and turned back to address the stunned duo. "One of the greatest parts of my birthdays when I was growin up was Mama always gave me a birthday present a few days before my actual birthday to keep the excitement to a dull roar in a rambunctious boy. Just thought one of y'all could use that information for the better good of the rest of us." With a wink and a chuckle, McCoy turned once more and left them standing in the hallway.

Hikaru ran his hands through his hair and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. His sanity was finally returning now that all threats to his possible relationship with Pavel had dissipated. He felt like a fool for the way he had acted. He was ready to throw Scotty and Kirk into an airlock. Plus, he had nearly beaten the shit out of McCoy! Well, he would have had McCoy made one more comment about his Pasha. Speaking of Pasha, Pavel was still standing where Hikaru had thrown him up against his door. His cheeks were still flushed pink and his blue eyes were wide open. However, there was no anger or fear in his eyes, there was something else that Hikaru had never seen before in Pavel's eyes. They were focused on him and Pavel was breathing heavy. Hikaru punched in his access code, which happened to be the Earth Standard date of Pavel's birth and drug the blonde boy in with him. It was time Pavel gave him some answers.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**

**I'm thinking of the next chapter being in Chekov's POV or maybe Uhura interrupting them before Pavel can tell Hikaru anything. Whatcha think? **


	6. Spock

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Here is the next chapter, I couldn't keep Bookworm waiting! Thanks for all the reviews, you make my day!**

**I had to add Spock into this mix, because he needs some love too! lol**

As the door shut behind Hikaru, he leaned back against it. _What in the hell was going on?!_ He punctuated every word that rang thru his mind with his head beating up against the door behind him. He stood there for a moment with his eyes shut, breathing deeply trying to get his composure back. He couldn't kill any commanding officer, because really, he loved those guys. He couldn't lock Pavel up in his room or his bed, no matter how much he wanted to. Also, he sure the hell couldn't stand here talking to himself while Pavel was in the room. He slowly opened his eyes to see Pavel watching him intently. Was he going to make it the next fifty some-odd hours? Because right now it sure the hell did NOT seem possible.

Pavel was standing not three feet from Hikaru. His eyes were locked on the older man raking over his body as he chewed on his bottom lip. One hand was messing up his curls even more than they already were and the other was stuck in his jean's pocket. He was breathing fast, even faster than when he ran. Finally when they met glances, Hikaru could see lust in his sapphire pools. What ever thoughts of being a gentleman Hikaru Sulu had, just took a hike. In two long strides he closed the distance between them and wrapped his hands around Pav's biceps. Karu had opened his mouth, about to confess his undying love when another voice rang out thru the open bathroom doors in-between their rooms.

"Lieutenant Chekov, it was Dr. McCoy's opinion that I come and speak with you about some important business, if you would please come with me." Commander Spock (because it wasn't like the damn man had a last name that Hikaru could pronounce to call him by) was standing at Pavel's entrance into the lavatory looking straight at the couple.

Hikaru was officially pissed off. He growled at Spock. He had not heard the entire message just 'Chekov' and 'come with me'."Do not move from this spot." He ordered Pavel through his clenched teeth. He walked to where Spock was like a tiger going after his prey. Pavel couldn't have moved any way after seeing how beautiful and graceful Karu was even when he was mad.

Hikaru stopped when he was as close to Spock as he had been to Pav. "I don't know why in the hell you need to speak with Lieutenant Chekov, but I can assure you that he is _busy._ You came into his quarters Commander and he was not in them, so maybe you can wait at least the next five hours before you come looking for him again? You think?" Hikaru's voice was low and threatening. He had a wild look in his eye. His usually perfect hair was now hanging down in his eyes.

Spock's throat constricted, in other words he thought Hikaru looked damn hot. This would be yet another reason to argue with McCoy: sending him into a very good looking lion's den. However, he had some information that could not wait or that was his cover and he was sticking with it as they saying went. "I am very well aware that the Lieutenant is not in his quarters, I can see him standing in yours, Mr. Sulu. But I must speak with him. I will have him back in your capable presence in less than ten minutes. You must remember that I am the _Commander_." Spock raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to let his eyes move over the fine male specimen before him. Hikaru's shoulders sagged in defeat. This day really sucked.

Karu relented and stepped back out of the Vulcan's personal space, jut a tad. "I am well aware that you are the second in command of this ship. But there are other navigators on duty; surely Pav can _enjoy _his off day?" Karu was just a step away from begging.

There was a light in Spock's eyes. If he had been human Karu would have sworn it was mischief, but Vulcans surely didn't lower themselves enough to partake in such devious activities. "I am sure that the ten minutes I steal from Mr. Chekov's off-day will not interfere with his enjoyment of the day. Mr. Chekov is a valued consultant for the science department, just as you are Mr. Sulu." Spock was pleased with his retort.

Karu ran his hand thru his hair again and huffed. His back was against the wall, he should have known you can't argue logic with a damn Vulcan. "I suppose you are right, Commander. Forgive my outburst."

The corners of Spock's lips twitched. "I assure you Lieutenant; I can understand your situation." Before Hikaru had time to understand what he meant, Spock turned his attention to the other man. "Lieutenant Chekov, I must ask you to follow me please. This will not take long, I assure you." Spock moved closer to Pavel's door to await the blonde.

Karu moved over to Pav's bed and sat down on the side. He dropped his head into his hands and fought the urge to cry he was so frustrated. He had nearly had him! "I von't be long, Karu." Pav's voice was small. Karu could hear the hurt and angst in his voice. Good, at least the little chit was in the same boat he was. Even with all the shit they had encountered today "Operation Woo Pasha" may still be a success. That was the only damn bright spot in this hellish day for Karu.

The door swooshed shut and Karu fell back on the bed. In all his life he had never, ever felt his way before. He was in love with someone and he couldn't even get close enough to them to tell him. He had assaulted an officer – the damn CMO, argued with the freaking Commander, plotted to assassinate the captain and thought about shoving the CEO into the warp drive. What an eventful day. He glanced over at the chronometer on Pav's beside table it had been seven minutes.

The longer he lay on Pav's bed surrounded by sheets that smelled like the beautiful Russian, the more he was deciding that he could rip Pav away from Spock and have him back in here before security was called. Karu shoved himself up off the bed and strode towards the door, this shit was over. Spock had already taken eleven minutes with his Pasha. What if Spock also wanted Pav for himself like the rest of this damn sex-crazed crew?! The whole damn ship was against him but they had underestimated his convection. He had waited four years to get this off his chest, the rest of their shit could wait a few hours. Pavel Andreievich Chekov was his damnit! And it would be hours, if not days because he was not going to stop until he got what he wanted – Pav covered in sweat, completely satisfied with one word on his lips – Hikaru.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think **

**The next chapter will be IT, I can't stand to make Hikaru suffer any longer.**


	7. Pasha

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! **

**Drum roll please!**

Karu rushed out of the door intent on finding his Pasha, only to run into the very man he was looking for. He was moving so fast, completely focused on his goal, that he plowed the younger man into the far wall, pinning him against his body. The hallway that had been so busy not fifteen minutes previous was now empty. He now had his Pasha right where he wanted him as he glanced down grinning from ear to ear. His eyes raked over the body infront of him, but he stopped breathing when he met Pav's eyes, his smile faded. Whatever murderous thoughts he had earlier in the day came back tenfold when he saw the haunted look in Pav's eyes. Hesitancy and worry filled those beautiful blue eyes. Something had happened in the few minutes Spock had kept him away and Karu would go thru hell to make it right again. Spock was now added to the growing list of those who would end up in the air lock, but first he was going to comfort his love.

Not thinking of how Pav might react, he gently framed Pav's face with his hands, his thumbs wiping away the two small tears that had trickled from his sapphire eyes. "Pasha, what happened?" Karu's voice was as soft as his hands. The small flame of hope was burning bright, either that or was truly insane and was having the greatest hallucination, ever.

Pav's lip trembled as he took a deep breath, but he made no motion to pull away from the comforting embrace, in fact he leaned further in to it. "Karu, I need to talk vith you, but I don't vant to out here in ze hall." As if he'd been slapped, Karu remembered they were out in the hall. Thankfully the corridor was still deserted.

Karu nodded and led Pav into his room by the hand. Once more Pav did not flinch away from his hold, but grasped the hand tight in both of his own. He stopped long enough to lock the door (just about the sanest thing he had done all day) before sitting down on the bed pulling Pav next to him. "You know you can tell me anything, Pasha." Bringing his arm around the teen's shoulders, he squeezed to offer comfort. Tactic be damned when his Pasha was upset.

Pav nodded and took a deep breath. "Karu, vhat I hawe to tell you might make you mad, so I vant you to promise that you vill hear me out before you react, ok?" Pav looked deep into his honey brown orbs, searching for a truthful answer. His stomach was knotted into a tight ball. This could go two ways – he could be forgiven or he could be chewed out. Spock had given him some encouragement in that Vulcan way of his, but this was the real thing, this was Hikaru. He had to be strong. Wiping away the tears from the tenderness his Hikaru, his shining star, had shone him and awaited his answer.

"Of course." Karu's voice was raw. His stomach had just dropped back down to the floor. This sounded like something that was going to rip his heart out, he let the arm that had been around Pav dropped to the bed behind him. Lowering his head, bowed in defeat, he awaited the words to rip his beating heart from his chest. He might just jump out the airlock; it would be easer than taking the four commanding officers with him. He sighed in agony, he would be stuck as a raving lunatic for the rest of his days without his Pasha.

Pav's heart broke at the sight of Karu retreating back into himself. "Karu, look at me." He lifted the older man's face up and held lovingly it in both his hands, fingers dipping into the luscious black locks; so that he could watch his emotions play out in his dark eyes. "I am afraid zat I am ze one you should be mad at today. All ze interruptions vere my fault. I had asked Keptin, Doktor McCoy, Scotty and Spock to help me." He watched the confusion play across his beautiful features. "Zey helped me to make sure zat you vanted me as much as I vanted you." Slowly understanding replaced the confusion. "Zo, it vas not originally my idea, but zat is not important, I thought it vould work. Zey vere not trying to take me avay from you, zey vere trying to point out how vell ve fit togetzer, zo make you jealous. This vas operation 'Catch a Falling Star'." A small smile was tugging at the corner of his beautiful mouth. "You are my star, Hakeeru. You are my ewerything." Pav leaned in to close the gab between their hungry lips.

The kiss was chaste, but powerful. Every doubt Karu had about Pav's feelings for him simply vanished into the delicate lips moving against his own. Finally when breathing became a priority, they pulled back. "Are you done explaining?" Pav nodded. "I have a confession; I had my own plan 'Operation Swoon Pasha'. I should have enlisted help so that we might be able to call it even now, but oh well." They both laughed. "Pav, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I want to be with you, and I don't just mean physically no matter what Jim has told you." Part of his body was adamantly denying that statement, but his heart agreed that it was the truth. He was not going to rush him into something too fast. He would be content just to hold him and kiss him.

Pav nodded. "I lowe you too, and I know zat my knight in shining armor vould not rush me into anyzing." He batted his lashes up at Karu. "Zis vas not supposed to go zo vell on ze first day. It vas supposed to take a few days, but you Karu, catch on too fast. Not zat I am complaining, though." He wrapped his arms around Karu's waist and held on tight.

Karu let his hand run thru Pav's curls as he wrapped his arm around Pav's back. "We have got all the time in the world, Pasha." He leaned back against the head board as Pav snuggled closer to him. It was heaven just to hold and be held. Suddenly the day's events clicked in his head. "You mean to tell me that wrestling in the gym, Scotty's questions, Jim's blowing on your neck, Bones' calling you Pasha and Spock interrupting at the worst possible moment was all your idea?!" The whole account of the day's events had come out in one breath. He stared wide-eyed down at Pav, who didn't bother to speak just nodded in agreement. "You have driven me to the point of lunacy all day with all that mess and your little short shorts! You have got a lot of making up to do Pavel Andreievich Chekov!" Quick as lighting Karu had Pav pinned under him tickling him any where his hands could reach.

Pav bucked underneath him and squirmed crying out for mercy between his laughs. Karu beamed in excitement as his nimble fingers worked their way up Pav's belly. He remembered each spot that made Pav giggle harder. "Please, Karu, Please!" Pav could only pant out his request.

Karu leaned close to his ear not bothering to slow his fingers. "Please, what Pasha?" He blew a raspberry on his exposed neck. Pav smiled and laughed again, so carefree and so happy. Taking pity on the birthday boy he let his fingers rest against the smooth skin of his love's belly as he snuggled closer to him. Pav wrapped his arms around him tight and kissed the top of Karu's head as it rested on Pav's chest listening to his heartbeat. The young man slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face with one word leaving his tired tongue.

Finally, after all the hell he had endured, Karu got what he wanted – Pav covered in sweat, completely satisfied with one word on his lips – Hikaru, and completely in love with him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Ah ha! Betcha didn't see that coming! I just couldn't take it any further than that... for now.**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what ya think! **


	8. Epilogue Partners in Crime

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Epilogue, because we got to know the other guys' thoughts lol**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, added to your fav's or alerts! It made me soooo happy!**

"Computer, please locate Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov with length of their stay." Spock's steady voice broke through the heavy silence of the group.

"Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov have been in Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu's quarters for 5.5 hours." The computer's pleasant voice responded.

Sighs of relief echoed around the table. All four men who had helped Pavel in his plan to capture Hikaru had made their way to the Observation Lounge to calculate the plan's success. Because they couldn't stand outside of Hikaru's door any longer trying to hear what was going on. Spock raised an eye brow as Scotty and Bones clinked their glasses in celebration. "I believe, gentleman, that this was the most probably outcome. However, I will not participate in any further human mating rituals, especially if I am to be 'the last resort." The other three men turned in surprise at Spock's joke.

Jim slapped Spock on the shoulder cracking up. "What are you talking about Spock? You were totally safe! He wanted to kill me! And to think all Pavel had to do was that little pout and all four of us agreed to his plan! The boy's puppy dog eyes should be listed as a deadly weapon." Jim accepted a glass of whiskey from Bones.

Scotty drained his glass and slammed it back on the table. "Well, I'm tha one who just about broke tha poor lad's heart. Poor me another, Bones! Pavel should really be glad he has such good friends. However, tis Hikaru that I'm worried 'bout. I'm gonna have to sleep with one eye open from now on!" Scotty chuckled.

Bones poured Scotty's drink and handed it to him. "I've got you all beat, damnit. He assaulted me because I said 'our Pasha'." Two gasps and a raised eyebrow meet his remark. "I thought the man was going to rip me a new one." Bones relaxed back beside Scotty with his fresh glass.

However, the reply he got was not expected. "Even I would not have made such an erroneous remark, Leonard. Hikaru is very possessive and 'Pasha' is all his." Spock's even tone stated the fact that even a Vulcan could see. "Let us just hope that Pavel has the decency to inform him that we were in on it together with him. If not, Scotty might not be the only one who needs to sleep with his eye open." Spock continued sipping on his tea.

Jim's eyes wide in surprise glanced between Spock's shoulder shrug and Bones' open mouth. "Bones is speechless and Spock is cracking jokes, are you seeing this Scotty?"

Scotty was as astonished as the captain. "Aye, Jim."

Jim raised his glass in a toast. "To love!" The other three men echoed his words before they downed the rest of their drinks.

Spock finished his tea and gingerly sat down his cup. "I have found that humans finding love is most fascinating, it almost makes even the most logical of minds want the same thing." Scotty's and Bones' mouths fell open as they tried to grasp the concept of Spock's words.

Jim turned to face Spock, the twinkle in his eye glittering in his brown eyes. "Mr. Spock, you almost make me believe in miracles." To which his reply was an eyebrow raise and a barely hidden smirk.

The End

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I just could not help myself, I had to do it, but atleast it was short. But I just couldn't take their make out scene further, in this one at least maybe in another one. And yes that is a hint of Spirk thrown in there for good measure! :* **

**Please, please hit the review button and tell me what you think. Cuz if you've come this far, you've got to have something to tell this begging author, right? Sexy!Angsty!Sulu for reviews!**


End file.
